


Arts N' Crafts

by aestheticpixies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, craft store lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpixies/pseuds/aestheticpixies
Summary: Annabeth and Rachel take a domestic visit to the local craft store.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Rachel Elizabeth Dare
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Arts N' Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this originally on wattpad so im sorry if the spacing or whatnot is weird i did my best

Annabeth swung the basket in her hand as she walked down the aisle of the store, examining all the clay and modeling tools. Rachel looked at all the supplies surrounding her, yet didn’t exactly feel at home, like all the other times she had come here. Maybe she was just more into painting, drawing, that kind of stuff. But not Annabeth, she absolutely loved sketching and making miniature landscapes, making prototypes of the buildings she designed.

She normally made the miniatures for her projects herself out of clay and wood, but had run out of materials and asked Rachel if she wanted to come along to Michael’s. Rachel, being the very artsy girl she is, said yes. And now she was strolling down the aisle with her girlfriend, trying to find the right clay. Annabeth picked up a package that said Craft Smart on it and turned it over in her hands.

“I don’t think this is the one I got last time.” she mumbled absent-mindedly, putting it back on the shelf.

“It is.” Rachel said, then turned to look at the paints about two feet away.

“But how do you know?”

“Because you do this every single time you need more clay. You never remember which brand, and then I have to argue with you about it to convince you that it’s the same one you got last time.”

“It feels softer than the last kind I got, though.” Annabeth continued to argue with me. Rachel pulled out her phone and showed Annabeth a picture. “Is that me holding the clay I like?” She smiled.

Rachel nodded. “Yes, because you never remember which one it is, so last time I made you hold it for a picture so we wouldn’t have to argue about it again.” She explained. Annabeth looked at her girlfriend, then dropped three packages of the clay into their basket. “While we’re   
here, can we look at some other stuff? Just for fun?” Rachel asked timidly.

Annabeth sighed. “Fine, but we’re not buying anything else. We need to be able to afford rent, and I've got a whole budgeting plan I worked very hard on.”

Rachel grinned and dragged her girlfriend to the art supply aisles.   
The two girls looked around for a while until Rachel saw something and immediately bolted towards it. She picked it up and held it, examining the packaging. Annabeth peeked over her shoulder.

“Whatcha got there?”

"This is the watercolor set I've had my eye on since it came out. Can we please get it?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend, doing her best puppy dog eyes. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and reluctantly took the package from Rachel and put it in their basket.

"We can get it, but that means we can't go to the movies this month."

"We weren't planning on going to the movies this month, Annie." Rachel laughed. Annabeth ignored the comment and proceeded to the checkout.

The girls payed for their stuff and left the store, heading down to Annabeth's car. Rachel sat in the passenger's seat and looked over to her girlfriend.

"Hey, Annie?" Annabeth hummed and looked at Rachel. "Sorry I pressured you into buying that watercolor kit for me, I know how delicate you are with budgeting and everything, sorry if it messed up your plans. I've just been wanting it since it came out, but I haven't seen it in stores at all yet-" Annabeth took her girlfriend's hand in hers and squeezed, cutting off her apology.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, no matter how crazy I am about budgeting, I'll always buy something if you want it enough. It's okay." Annabeth smiled at Rachel and started the car to go home.

As they arrived at their apartment, Rachel took the bags of stuff to the 5th floor where they lived as Annabeth followed close behind, and opening the door for her girlfriend. Rachel handed off the bags to Annabeth, who took them to their art room. After she put everything away, Annabeth continued the landscape she was working on.

It was a forest. She had filled it with trees, dryads, satyrs, and a big river in the middle that dropped off into a waterfall. Some naiads sat in a circle on the riverbank, talking and laughing. It was really a beautiful scene. Annabeth was so busy working on the finishing touch (an abandoned greenhouse covered in vines) that she didn't notice Rachel had entered and was continuing her painting, a portrait of her and Annabeth.

"Hey, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm working on this greenhouse, would you mind painting the vines green for me? You have a more delicate hand." Annabeth had asked stuff like this before, asking her girlfriend to draw the finer details, like the faces and everything. Rachel turned and grinned at the little clay building with plastic windows and nodded.

"Of course, Annie." Rachel took it from her girlfriend and started to paint the vines a shade of dark green. As she worked, Annabeth turned to the painting Rachel had been working on. It was based on a selfie they'd taken while on a date, at the New York Pride Parade two years earlier. It depicted Rachel with her curly red hair up in a ponytail, and the gay pride flag on her cheek, whereas Annabeth had the bisexual flag. Rachel had her lips pressed against Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth's eyes conveyed a sparkling gray, and her grin reached from ear to ear.

Rachel looked over as she worked and saw Annabeth looking at the painting.

"You like it?" Rachel asked timidly.

"I love it!" Annabeth turned around. She looked exactly like the painting, gray eyes sparkling and smiling wide. Rachel beamed. She held up the finished greenhouse to show the blonde. Annabeth took it from her and placed it by the source of the river, and looked over the completed landscape, putting her arm over Rachel's shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" Annabeth looked over to the redhead. Rachel played with the hem of her jeans.

"I know," She said. "I love you too." Annabeth looked back at Rachel and grinned. Rachel beamed and kissed her girlfriend. They both knew in that moment, that no matter how many monsters tried to mess it all up, they would always have each other's backs.


End file.
